


keep this love in a photograph

by loserbevs



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Baby Pictures, F/M, Family, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserbevs/pseuds/loserbevs
Summary: stanverly + 35. “oh mY GOD ARE THESE YOUR BABY PICTURES???”





	keep this love in a photograph

stanley’s family had been nothing but loving and kind towards beverly since the day they met her, long before she began dating their son.

the losers had been hanging out at stan’s house while his parents were out shopping, and when they came back, bev was the only one left waiting to leave, stalling the inevitable return to her father.

she had helped mrs. uris bring in her groceries, despite stan insisting she didn’t need to, and from that day on, bev was always welcome in their home.

“oh my god,” bev said, laughing. “are these your baby pictures???”

stan groaned, his cheeks flushing red. “absolutely not.”

mrs. uris walked in at just the wrong time, grinning. “bev, honey, you can go through any photo albums you like. the blue one has the most baby pictures though, especially the bath photos,” she said with a wink.

“why do you two love to bully me?” stan asked.

“because we love you,” his mother said, ruffling his hair.

bev took the book off the shelf, sitting down on the couch as she flipped through. “oh, you were so precious!” she cooed, pointing at a photo of stan, perhaps a few months old, his eyes squinted in a toothless laugh.

he blushed, trying to glare at her, but it was no use−the love in his eyes was overwhelming.

she giggled at and pointed out several more particularly cute pictures, and he looked over her shoulder, unable to keep the fond smile off his face as he watched his childhood play out on the page before them.

“do you think she’ll look more like me, or you?” bev asked softly, putting a hand on her belly.

stan pulled her close, arms wrapping around her and feeling the bump of her stomach, the way she breathed. “i don’t know, but it doesn’t matter. she’ll be beautiful regardless.”

bev smiled, turning her face to kiss him softly.

she was so excited to bring a new baby into her little loving family.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, feedback is encouraged & appreciated!!


End file.
